


Of Lace and Cocks

by punkghostiero



Category: Frank Iero/Gerard Way - Fandom, Frank/Gerard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, NC-17, NSFW, Oneshot, Sex, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkghostiero/pseuds/punkghostiero
Summary: Little does Frank know that The Stranger in the bar will have a surprise for him underneath his skin-right pants.





	Of Lace and Cocks

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. I do not own either of these men. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Thanks for reading!! You all are lovely people. <3

Frank couldn't keep his eyes off the stranger next to him in the bar. He was gorgeous to say the least, and stood with promiscuity as he sipped on his pink drink. He was dressed in skin-tight black jeans, that were ripped at the knees and near the crotch, and a tight-fitting shirt. The stranger had flaming red hair and Frank's throat went dry when he saw the strangers slight bulge in his pants. Frank decided to walk over. 

"Hey, I'm Frank. I couldn't help but notice that you're incredibly attractive so I thought I might as well say hi," Frank said, albeit a little rushed. The stranger turned to Frank, shook his hand and answered coolly, "Gerard. You're exceptionally hot and I could use a nice fuck. Care to join me? My apartment is very close. " 

Frank was breathless for a second before he nodded vigorously and blushed a deep shade of red. Gerard grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bar and into the cool night air. They walked a bit before Frank broke the silence and said, "So....ar-are you a top or a bottom?" 

Gerard laughed and said, "Hardcore bottom, man, but I can ride cocks like a motherfucker."

Frank smiled and replied, "Well, I-I've never actually topped a man... A few women but eh it was just okay. I'm guessing it's got the same logistics, huh? I really have a thing for lingerie and not a lot of guys want to wear that."

With that Gerard shuddered with laughter and said, "Well I'm not sure about /lingerie/ per se but I think you'll like taking off my pants." Frank looked startled but let it drop. 

"And, yes, I've heard it's similar to women. But there's nothing quite like a good cock" Gerard smirked. 

"Welcome to my humble abode" he said when they reached a small apartment building. He unlocked the door for Frank and let him go in. Gerard stayed out and grabbed his cock through his jeans to hold himself off for a little bit. 

Frank stepped inside, looking around at all the artwork on the walls. He turned around to see Gerard palming himself through his dark jeans and immediately turned back, flushing brilliantly in the darkness. 

Gerard walked inside too and closed the door behind him, clicking the lock shut. Frank turned around suddenly and grabbed Gerard's face in his hands. He pushed their eager lips together and it was only seconds before Gerard licked Frank's lips and the younger boy moaned as their tongues finally collided. It was messy and wet and hot and just so.../erotic/. 

Gerard snaked a hand between them, gripping Frank's hard cock until he was bucking into his hand, whining for more. Gerard groaned and said, "Fuck me, Frank. Fuck me hard and make me cum until I can't see straight. Just fu-fucking fUCK ME FRANK!" 

This gave Frank the motivation to undo Gerard's button and pull down his zipper as quick as he possibly could. Before he could continue, Gerard stripped Frank's jeans off and they both reached up and pulled their shirts off. Frank stood there in his boxers and waited for Gerard to take his fucking pants off, but Gerard stepped back and slowly took off his jeans. 

Underneath his dark pants were a pair of the sexiest black lace underwear Frank had ever seen. They were stretched around Gerard's giant bulge and there was a string in the back. Frank could see his leaking cock inside of the lace and almost came just looking at him. 

Frank moaned, sunk to his knees, and started licking Gerard's cock through the lace. Gerard almost screamed with the pleasure that the rough lace brought him mixed with the warmth and wetness of Frank's hot tongue. 

"C-can I fuck you with the panties on?" Frank asked, out of breath. Gerard simply nodded and pulled Frank up, who bucked slightly to increase the friction. Frank stuck two fingers in Gerard's mouth until they were dripping wet, and he stuck his first finger in Gerard's asshole.

Gerard moaned like a whore and pushed back on his hand. 

"B-bedroom, Frank," he stuttered out, unable to form a coherent sentence. The pair stumbled into his bedroom and resumed where they had left off. 

Minutes later Gerard said, "I'm ready, Frank. Do it. Fuck me already!" 

So Frank put on some lube and a condom and moved aside the string in the back. He shoved his cock into Gerard's asshole rather roughly as the other man groaned and moaned underneath him. Everything seemed to be on fire. 

It was slick. 

It was hot. 

It was fucking dirty. Gerard's cock kept rubbing against the scratchy black lace and it created such an intense feeling that he gripped Frank with a vice-like grip. 

"I-I told you, ah" Gerard moaned out "I told you I can ride cocks like a m-motherfucker. Fuck. Let me show you. Mm ah"

Gerard put his hands on Frank's hips and starting thrusting himself up and down on Frank's fucking wet cock. The whole time, Frank couldn't keep his hands off of Gerard's panties. He rubbed at the dick underneath and Gerard shuddered under his touch. 

"Ah ah Gerard, fuck, Gerard...I, oh fUCK!!!" Frank practically screamed as he came. Hot spurts of cum shot into Gerard as he moaned and started cumming too. 

The two men shuddered together as they rode out their highs and Gerard pulled off of Frank's cock. 

As they laid down in bed together, Frank kept flitting his hand over the lace on Gerard's underwear, comfortingly stroking the other man until the unlikely pair fell asleep, finally content and Frank with a newfound love of lace underwear.


End file.
